1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of image processing instantiated on efficient processor hardwares. More specifically, the invention relates to a device and method for recognizing individuals of interest by analyzing image data taken under real world lighting conditions and with imperfect viewing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recognition of individuals, today, is performed by comparison of front-on, uniformly illuminated images in large data bases of individuals of interest with a similar image of the individual to be recognized. This technique fails when the image of the person to be recognized is not front-on and not uniformly illuminated. What is needed is a technique and approach that can perform recognition of individuals when the image input is not face-on and not uniformly illuminated as typically produced by images obtained under real-world, or “Wild”, conditions. Such a technique can then take advantage of the growing data bases of images taken under real-world conditions often residing on the internet or in social media. Such data is often referred to as “wild data” in the sense that the image is not posed and lighting conditions are natural and not created by lighting apparatus whose purpose is to create uniform illumination.